


carefully adjusted are the rabbit nets

by ectocosme



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: 37' work, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Rabbits, Teen Crush, WHO GOT CAUGHT BY THE METAPHORICAL RABBIT NET UH, alternate title was: I only see the new young man, but cute too, eheh, really that's it, wei wuxian being weird wuxian, yeah i've decided to number my works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Wei Wuxian is set on winning Lan Wangji's affection somehow. Gifting him the perfect chatting partner - and cutest pet - is an idea.





	carefully adjusted are the rabbit nets

“Good morning.”

Wei Wuxian almost fell out of the tree he had been sleeping on. When he came back drunk that night he had no energy to affront Lan WangJi again. For that, he chose to sleep there and spent a very chilly night. It was without saying that it was a terrible night.

Obviously, the first voice he heard was Lan WangJi's. Obviously!

Wei Wuxian stubbornly ignored him. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep. Today he didn't want to play.

“Are you lost?”

The soft tone and choice of words made Wei Wuxian open his eyes. He peered down from his platform. Lan WangJi stood a few metres away, leaning above something. The tiniest mewl reached Wei Wuxian who nearly fell out of his tree again. He stopped himself from making any sounds and sat still, holding in his breathe.

Lan WangJi crouched down and picked up a black kitten. Even from afar it looked frail. The contrast of black against the white robes was pretty.

"You are soaked and cold," Lan WangJi said, his smooth voice not above a murmur. "Did something happen to your mother, little one?"

The smile Lan WangJi wore as he petted the kitten tugged on Wei Wuxian's heart. The young man looked serene and happy. In his hands, the kitten moved, scratched and mewled without interruption.

“Shh, you talkative little one. I will find a home for you,” Lan WangJi soothed the tiny beast. At Wei Wuxian outmost surprise, it was Lan WangJi who were talkative. It must be the first time he heard so much word fell out of the pinkish lips in such a short time. “Let's go, if we can't find you a home I'll get you back to the Gusulan sect.”

Lan WangJi took off but Wei Wuxian still focused on what he could hear. His heart made a little jump when he heard his soon-to-be friend chuckle.

“Don't be so noisy though, uncle Lan Quiren won't allow another Wei Ying inside.”

Wei Wuxian lost his balance. He had to clung to his branch as to not hit the ground and be discovered by Lan WangJi.

Upside down, hugging his branch, Wei Wuxian grinned: so, Lan WangJi prefered to talk to animals! It was kind of cute.

*

Snooping around the afternoon after Lan WangJi returned revealed to Wei Wuxian the black kitten hadn't come back. He hoped Lan WangJi had found him a good place. Wei Wuxian still chuckled to himself at the memory of the stoic Lan WangJi cuddling a tiny kitten. Somehow, it seemed so him and yet, until he had assisted to the scene, Wei Wuxian wouldn't have thought about Lan WangJi with animals.

He strode toward the pavilion where Lan Wangji liked so much to be. The place evoked ambivalent emotions in Wei Wuxian. In one hand, it was isolated enough for him to bother Lan Wangji alone for how long it pleased him, but on the other hand, Lan Wangji went there to isolate himself a bit more.

Wei Wuxian wanted to drag Lan Wangji out of there by the back of his neck if needed and yet he also wanted to stay at the pavilion spend a calmer afternoon than with his group of friends.

He crept toward the pavilion unnoticed but froze when he saw Lan WangJi looking out the window. Except he wasn't looking at him. The young man observed the monarch flycatcher jump on the windowsill. The blue puffball peeped at Lan WangJi and the man extended his hand.

The tiny thing got entirely covered by Lan WangJi's hand as he petted it. Lan Wangji's expression softened. The animal's presence relaxed him. Wei Wuxian stared in wonder at the drop of beautiful blue against the white robe. Blue, that was Lan Wangji's colour for sure.

“This is Lan Mei.”

Wei Wuxian's soul shot out of his body at the fright. He turned to Lan Xichen, a hand on his heart, and his eyes huge with shock. The other smiled like he hadn't tried to kill Wei Wuxian by inflicting him the fear of his life a few seconds ago.

“The bird fell from his nest and Lan WangJi took care of it before freeing it,” Lan Xichen added. “The sect's rules prohibit pets.”

“Uh? But I've seen two cats roam around and there's all those birds the juniors give crumbs too.”

"They are not pets," Lan Xichen stated. "They are wild animals that settled there." He paused, fixing Lan WangJi's profile from afar. "Also the cats eat the mice interested in our rice."

Wei Wuxian's lips twitched upward.

“Lan WangJi has never broken the rules but-” Lan Xichen trailed off. Wei Wuxian stared at the pleased smile from his interlocutor. Lan Xichen's eyes sparkled as he fixed him, then he bowed slightly his head. “I'll let the rest to you, brother junior-apprentice.”

Wei Wuxian waved instinctively at the retreating back of the other disciple. When he was far enough and Wei Wuxian had regained his mind, he looked back at Lan Wangji. The blue puffball had left, but not the contented smile on Lan Wangji's lips. Wei Wuxian stood where he was a few moments longer, pondering about what had just happened.

*

Early in the morning – for Wei Wuxian standards – the young man clapped his hands and went to work. His goal: find a cute pet for Lan Wangji and seal their budding friendship! Wei Wuxian already saw in his mind one of the rare smile Lan Wangji would give him. He chuckled, his heart doing a loop in his chest, and skipped around toward the gate of the sect. A few disciples followed him with their eyes wondering what had gotten into him this time.

Wei Wuxian thought he'd got to town find his gift but buying it seemed a less genuine gift. Lan Xichen said only undomesticated animals were accepted so hunting forest animals would be better. And way more fun!

"Wei Wuxian, we're going to the town. You come?" Jiang Cheng asked him from down the hall they were in.

"Not today, brother dearest. I have a special gift to find!"

Jiang Cheng frowned, full of suspicions, "Don't do something to anger the sect leader, Lan WangJi or Lan Qiren again. Or anyone." He sighed, "Just. Don't."

Wei Wuxian grinned, patted the other's shoulder, “Have some faith in me! I want someone to be happy, that's all.”

Jiang Chen snorted, “Doing something from the bottom of your heart that won't benefit you? As if!”

Vexed, Wei Wuxian pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, "Anyway. Shoo-shoo, loitering in the hallways must be on the 4000 rules of the Gusulan sect, no? Me? I leave. I don't want to be punished.”

With that he flew off, letting the group of boys behind him. Wei Wuxian had a mission and he would succeed beautifully!

*

Wei Wuxian regretted not being less shameless when he had offered the rabbits. A bit more of restraint and maybe Lan Zhan would have finally given him the rarest of gifts. A little smile, surprised but pleased. Wei Wuxian regretted not having it, but he had a lifetime to make Lan Zhan smile. Playing a bit with the stoic young man before then wouldn't hurt.

Wei Wuxian wasn't against some challenge. Even if by teasing Lan Zhan he was the one planting those challenges around to trip him. Wei Wuxian had defined the way he'd get to Lan Zhan early in their encounter. Wei Wuxian would win over Lan Zhan by teasing him to no end, balancing on the thin line between angering Lan Zhan definitely and poking him enough for the other adolescent to think about Wei Wuxian more and more. If Lan Zhan thought about Wei Wuxian then everything was good. The other would remember the gifts and smiles and nothing else. Lan Zhan was the kind of man to see the good in people.

In the meantime, Wei Wuxian had to verify Lan Zhan liked his gift. That why he hid on the pavilion roof since before 5 am. No one could say he was a lazy friend! He waited for Lan Zhan, repeating cultivation technics in his mind as to not fall asleep and miss the grand arrival of the white-robed cultivator.

Lan Zhan's silhouette appeared from the light smog draping over the Cloud Recesses. Ethereal, he had the presence of an immortal taking foot on the mortal soil. Wei Wuxian caught his breath and bit his lips. A nervous energy coursed through him from his impatience.

The other stopped a few feet from one of the white fluffy rabbits. Lan Zhan's eyes went around the area to be sure no one was around. Wei Wuxian struggled against his urge to jump up and down. He could only smile broadly when Lan Zhan crouched down and picked up the rabbit. The smile touching Lan Zhan's lips immediately made Wei Wuxian thought about Dragon's beard candy; taste it once, you'd want more.

“Good morning, little one,” Lan Zhan whispered, taking out of his sleeve a cabbage's leave the bunny jumped on. “I will do my readings, do you want to learn with me?”

Wei Wuxian bit on his closed hand to hold back the squeal in his throat. Lan Zhan was the cutest with pets! Unbelievable, in top of being intelligent, strong, beautiful he was capable of being so sweet. Lan Zhan was the perfect man every sister wanted to marry. Must Lan Zhan's interest fell on a sister, she'd weep of joy. Wei Wuxian knew _he_ would!

Lan Wangji started to read aloud. The young man's voice was barely above a murmur as to not disturb the peace in the Cloud Recesses yet it was clear and articulated. Wei Wuxian hummed to himself, satisfied. He rolled on his back, faced the sun, and put his arms under his head. The soft recitation from the pavilion lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> don't be afraid to comment, I love them all!
> 
> (I might take a bit more time to answer as I'm in a rather busy and stressed time of the year)


End file.
